


I can tell that we are gonna be friends

by WrenchWeilder



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, I still haven't decided if Starscream started the fire on purpose, pre war Starscream is still Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenchWeilder/pseuds/WrenchWeilder
Summary: In which Skyfire is confused and gains a project partner.
Relationships: Pre-Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	I can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed, but I wanted to write something specifically for sky/star week. Hope you enjoy my day 7 - free prompt (first meetings)

Everyone from the faculty up was doing their level best to make sure Skyfire failed. Slipped up even once, so they could kick him out of the Iacon Science Academy. 

Current case in point: a “random system glitch” had signed him up for the next major he’d put in his academic queue before he’d finished his current doctorate. 

They’d given very transparent threats that if he backed out he wouldn’t be allowed to sign up again. Which meant he had to teach another class as well to pay for it.

It was a delicate balancing act. Teaching two classes and taking two full course loads. But Skyfire had no plans to back down. Besides, nothing was better than learning.

Ok, so he could probably grade a good chuck of the metallurgy papers while running a petrology lab and if he was efficient about both he might have time to get a head start on plans for his next spectroscopy lab and the paper he was going to have to write for that. On second thought maybe it would be better to-

Skyfire was pulled from his thoughts when someone flew across the upcoming hallway intersection.

Had… Had they been on fire?

He was broken from his shock when they came running back the other direction. This time not on fire and carrying a large container.

Skyfire ran after them when the fire alarm came on and suppressant began to rain from the ceiling. Clearly a lab gone wrong.

Sliding to a stop in front of an open lab room he was greeted to the sight of a seeker pouring from a container labeled liquid helium. He must have gotten it from lab 6. The fire dimmed quite a bit initially, but quickly regained strength despite the suppressant still coming down. 

“I can access the liquid helium stores next door.” At his statement the seeker’s red optics snapped over to him, piercing through the smoke. He didn’t let himself be pinned by it however, quickly running to the next lab as he fumbled for his faculty access card. Slamming it against the lock he got the cabinet open and pulled out the largest container. 

The seeker came up next to him and gabbed another container. Together they ran back and poured the helium on what was probably a thermite reaction.

It was enough and the fire put itself out. Skyfire sat on the floor, fans high, just glad there had been minimal injuries. Speaking of, “I have some burn cream. I can help you apply it and help you get to the infirmary.” Skyfire pulled out the tube and sat in front of the seeker. 

The seeker narrowed his optics at Skyfire in suspicion, but sat down as well and let Skyfire apply the cream.

“There. That will probably do for now, but we really should get you to the infirmary.”

The seeker looked him up and down. Clearly assessing. He seemed to come to a conclusion and said “Fight me.”

Skyfire rebooted his audials. “…What?”

The seeker languidly got up with a grace that was just unfair, putting them at equal height. He then leaned into Skyfire’s personal space and insisted, “Fight me.”

Skyfire distantly noticed the suppressants had shut off. “Um, no thank you.”

The seeker leaned back, looking almost offended. “Did you just _politely_ decline a fight?”

Skyfire couldn’t tell if that was rhetorical or if the seeker genuinely wanted to make sure he’d heard right. 

The seeker actually waited a few moments before drawing himself up. “Surely you’ve heard rumors about me.”

“Of course I have.” The violent warframe that had infiltrated the school. The dangerous seeker, sharp in mind, tongue, and claw. “I just assumed they were like the rumors about me.” Biases passed around as facts, ultimately wildly inaccurate.

The seeker seemed very pleased with his answer, his wings perking up in interest. “I’ve heard a lot of rumors about you. The shuttle pretending to be smart by stealing everyone else’s patents and works. Slowly infecting the students with his anti-caste extremist ways.” A slow smirk spread across the seekers face. “Jailbreaking the new textbooks for the students that can’t afford them.”

The seeker leaned in conspiratorially. “I know that last one’s true. I was one of them. You’re lucky I got curious who would do that and went digging, or you would have been found out and kicked out.” The seeker paused a moment to let that sink in. 

“We~” The seeker sing-songed, “should be partners.”

Skyfire was unaccustomed to feeling stupid. Did he miss part of the conversation? How in the world did they get from ‘fight me’ to ‘we should be partners’? Was this mech some kind of deviant and thought he was too?

“…What?” Truly, he was a master word smith this cycle.

“They hate me, but at least I’m supposed to have a tactical processor. You’re apparently likable enough, but you’re an affront to the school as shuttles are supposed to be stupid. It’s part of their function. And yet when I looked up your file-”

“Students aren’t suppos-”

“I hacked it. Anyways. I saw all your accomplishments, your patents and degrees. The marks against you for stealing other’s works I know really were yours- I stopped a timed virus that would have lost you another one by the way, and set up a counter to get one of yours back, you’re welcome. 

These functionalist fraggers have to be fighting you at least as hard as they’re fighting me, and you’re still on track to set records for number of doctorates held and how long it took you to get them.”

“I want to be omnidisciplined.” Skyfire admitted. 

The seeker laughed. The sound was a lot more pleasant than his voice. “Wouldn’t that be the ultimate frag you to the functionalists! ISA’s first omnidisciplinary being a shuttle.”

The seeker sat back down with him and got comfortable.

“Here’s the situation. I know the school makes you pay for your classes via teaching when they’re prioritizing getting rid of you, and energon conversion/production projects when they realize they need you.”

This mech sure knew a lot about him for someone he only met by pure chance.

“I,” He continued on. “am one semester away from calling myself an energon specialist. Once I get my degree we can work on energon related projects together. Imagine what two brilliant minds like us could accomplish!

Well? What do you say?”

Skyfire really didn’t know what to say. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to give a try. 

Apparently he took too long for the seeker, as he made one last attempt.

“I, Starscream of Vos, formally invite you, Jetfire of Vos, to be my scientific partner. Is that better?”

“It’s Skyfire.” He corrected. “Of Altihex.”

Starscream looked taken aback at that.

“The file’s wrong out of spite and to muddy up the patent process. There’s an art to when I fix it, because it always changes back.”

“I knew you weren’t Vosian.” Starscream muttered to himself.

“But yes, designation aside I’m willing to try a partnership with you. We can start with a few projects and see how well that goes.”

Starscream jumped up, cackling. “Look out you Iaconic slaggers! We’re going to be the greatest scientists to walk the face of Cybertron!”

Skyfire found himself grinning despite himself. Even if the partners thing didn’t work out, he had a sneaking suspicion they were going to be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite only having time to write the one and post the two I've really enjoyed this week and am super grateful OverlordRaax would put something like this together. Thanks all!!


End file.
